


Owned

by bluejorts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave, Objectification, Why would I do that, only light bc this is very poetic so i didnt get deep into kink, this is the first fic ive written of these two where theyre cis huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: He's Hank's. He's all Hank's





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> okay short one for kinktober day two bc i missed day one and didnt wanna miss this one!  
> prompt from my own personal prompt list that i put together at 2am two days ago: owned

With Hank around him Connor feels safe. With arms either side of him, an arch of heat and strength that he can push up into and writhe under, he feels controlled. Subdued. Hank picks away his threads and tugs at frayed edges with his teeth. He teases as he wants and takes what he pleases and he fucks Connor rough or he fucks him slow and either way Connor is a  _ mess _ because of it.

Hank makes him feel like an object, but one that is revered. One built to be taken like this - by Hank - and worshipped and scratched up and marked up and strained. He feels Hank’s teeth on his neck and his shoulders while he’s inside him and he hisses his name. Again and again, over and over; it’s  _ Hank _ and  _ Hank please _ and  _ fuck, Hank _ . He feels safe and full and his dick pulses because only when Hank wants to does he touch it - so he hasn’t touched it in so  _ long _ . Connor is his to touch, and his to decide when he  _ wants  _ to touch. He’s his and his and  _ his his his _ . 

His face is in the pillow, muffling the moans he can’t stop while Hank fills him and pounds him - and Connor forgets about his skin and he can hear the slap of flesh against plastic which is wet and strange but Hank  _ likes it  _ because Connor marks so much easier when he’s bare like that, the white of him turns blue at Hank’s fingers and he digs them in. 

Hank grunts praise. Tells Connor how good he is. How perfect he is. How good he feels (so perfect to fuck). He pants into Connor’s skin as he speeds his slamming into Connor’s ass, reminding him that he’s  _ his _ . That he’s all Hank’s. That he should show his neck properly so Hank can mark it where everyone can see. And of course Connor does. He does whatever Hank asks, and this is an indulgence to himself, too. He wants to be marked. He wants people to see. He’s Hank’s,  _ all _ Hank’s, inside and out. His ass is his, the way Hank stretches him wide and fills him perfectly. His neck, his shoulders, all the places Hank leaves his marks. His hair with how Hank pulls it. His mouth when he claims it. His eyes and his ears and his hands. All Hank’s. Every part of him is Hank’s. He’s Hank’s to fuck, Hank’s to use, Hank’s to love.

Hank’s hand lifts from the bed beside him. His head rests on his back and Connor can tell he’s close by how fast he’s gotten. His fingers slide over Connor’s cock and Connor’s moaning is screaming now - he doesn’t know when that happened. He wants to be touched but that’s Hank’s choice, all Hank’s choice. He’s Hank’s and his hand wraps around Connor’s cock and Connor starts to beg. He wants to come. He wants to come for Hank. Wants Hank to come for him and in him and use him and  _ take him _ . He’s babbling, he knows he’s babbling, but so is Hank. He hears the word _ mine _ repeated and then he feels Hank fill him and  _ fill him  _ and fuck, it’s so much and so perfect.

His hips stutter and fuck into Hank’s fist and he moans his name and tells him he’s  _ his  _ and that he’s  _ owned _ . He’s Hank’s, all Hank’s. His and owned and Hank’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it through!! that was a weird prose poetry thing i guess huh? as usual hit me up at robotwunk on tumblr and @robotwunk on twitter!!!


End file.
